


fresh faced

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan comes home from france with a moustache





	fresh faced

When he hears the jingle of keys in the door, Phil feels his heart leap in his chest. He kept telling himself all day- all week that he wasn’t going to jump up like a puppy when Dan came home from France, mainly because he wanted to prove to himself and Dan that he could survive two whole weeks apart.   
  
Well,  _ barely _ survive.   
  
But the point was now that Dan was home and he could hear the sound of footsteps come up the stairs and down the hall and Phil does he best to keep his face neutral, but when Dan pokes his head around the door in look for Phil, he can’t help the way his lips turn into a smile.   
  
Then, he has to stop himself from laughing.   
  
Dan lets go of his bags, landing with a heavy thud on the floor, left there as Dan smiles at him, looking visibly relaxed and crosses the room, stretching those long arms out in search for a welcoming hug.   
  
Phil does of course, uncurling himself from his spot on the sofa and wraps himself up in Dan and breaths him in for the first time in what feels like forever.   
  
“Hi,” Dan mumbles from where his lips are presses against Phil’s neck. He almost lets out a giggle from how it suddenly tickles like it never has before.   
  
They pull away and Dan gives him a happy, sleepy, loved up look. “Missed you,” is what he says, voice croaky like he could probably just go to bed now despite it being the middle of the day. The ten hours drive must have done him in.   
  
“Missed you too,” Phil tells him, and it’s no lie. He has missed Dan. Missed waking up beside him, missed having a chat with him face to face, missed his face and his body.   
  
But Dan had come home with more ‘Dan’ than he’d left with.   
  
His eyes flicker towards his top lip and looks at the hair that’s grown there. It’s a little longer than what the instagram story had shown a few days ago. Phil had replied with a string of laughing emoji’s and Dan had told him to piss off and stop bullying him.   
  
But he hadn’t actually expected Dan to really keep it. He thought maybe he’d shave it off before he came home, done with experimenting with his baby face.   
  
Dan must catch Phil staring at his lips, because he pulls away with a confused frown.   
  
“What?” he asks.   
  
Phil grins at him. “Nothing,” he lies. “You hungry?”   
  
He goes to turn away, maybe look for a takeaway menu but Dan grabs his arms and keeps him where he is.   
  
“What’s wrong? You haven’t kissed me yet. Do I not deserve a welcome home kiss? After two whole weeks of no kisses?”   
  
Phil sighs, unable to keep the fond look off of his face, “Of course you do,” he tells him with a roll of his eyes. “Maybe a shower first, yeah?”   
  
Dan blinks at him, and then gives him a calculated look, brows knitted together. “You hate it, don’t you?”   
  
Phil balks before letting out a loud laugh. “What? No!” he tells him, he presses his finger into Dan’s dimple that’s made an appearance from the straight lipped look he’s giving him.   
  
“It’s just…” he pauses to take a proper look at it. It’s weirdly patchy and uneven and doesn’t suit his face at all. He looks up at Dan again. “Strange.”   
  
For a moment he’s worried that he may have genuinely hurt his feelings. He knows that in the last ten years of knowing Dan, he’s never been the kind of guy to have any luck in the facial hair department, whilst Phil could go a few days without shaving and see a difference.   
  
But instead of getting upset like Phil had worried about, a smirk comes across his face. He reaches down at Phil’s hand and laces his fingers with his.   
  
“Okay,” he says. “I’ll take you up on that shower and dinner,” he tells him. “As long as you shave me first,” he adds, a mischeivious look about him.   
  
Phil snorts. “You bastard, this was what you wanted all along, wasn’t it?”   
  
Dan rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Do you want it gone or not?” he asks.   
  
Phil laughs and pulls Dan towards the bathroom. “God, yeah, please.”   
  
Dan follows behind him, laughing.   
  
*   
  
Phil uses way too much shaving cream mainly because he’s used to putting it on his own face. Dan does have a few little hairs around his chin and by his jaw and it’s kind of all over the place but he covers his entire lower half of his face just to be sure.   
  
Dan spits out some of the foam with a face of disgust. “Phil!” he shrieks as Phil runs the razor under the tap. He can’t help but giggle.   
  
“I’ve never shaved anybody before, leave me alone,” he frowns, turning to face Dan. The cloud of white that sticks to his face is probably a better beard that whatever Dan could grow out.   
  
He laughs to himself.   
  
“Don’t you dare hurt me,” Dan warns him as Phil moves towards the edge of the bath where Dan is sat. Phil laughs again and tilts Dan’s head back.   
  
“Shush, or I’ll kill you,” he says in a low voice. Dan only hums a laugh as Phil gets to work.   
  
Of course, after a few minutes, it’s all gone and there’s shaving foam everywhere.   
  
Dan complains about the wasted product and Phil threatens to shave his eyebrows off if he carries on.   
  
Dan washes his face in the sink and when all the foam is gone he looks up in the mirror to his cleanshaven baby face once more.   
  
He turns around and pouts at Phil.   
  
“You really don’t think I could pull it off?” he asks.   
  
Phil gives him a fond look and crosses the room to meet him. He reaches up and cups at his smooth face.   
  
“Maybe one day. I just don’t think the Michael Cera stashe was working for you babe.”   
  
Dan makes an affronted face before he laughs. “I didn’t look like Michael Cera!”   
  
Phil gives him a worried look. “Only a little bit, but it’s fine! Micahel Cera is sexy!”   
  
Dan snorts a laugh. “Only  _ you _ think Michael Cera is sexy, Phil,” he says in a quiet voice. He’s missed Dan a lot.   
  
“Well it’s a good thing you got to be my own personal Michael Cera look-a-like kinda,” he shrugs, slipping his arms around Dan’s neck to pull him him closer. He smells like shaving foam and a bit like sweat but still Dan.

“I thought maybe I could grow it out like you did,” Dan pouts again. He doesn’t sound genuinely upset so Phil gives a small laugh.

“Jealous of my sexy man beard were we?” he teases with wriggle of his brows.   
  
Dan’s face changes from being pouty to something catlike; a grin that speaks a thousand words.   
  
“Well actually, those lonely nights in France had me thinking - thinking about that time you had that stubble on your face. Had me thinking how good it felt between my legs. Kinda wanted to give you a taste of what is was like but since you and everyone else bullied me…” he trails off, sounding sorry for himself.   
  
Phil laughs, loud enough to echo off the walls of their bathroom and Dan is unable to stop himself from laughing too.   
  
“You’re ridiculous,” Phil whispers.   
  
“And you haven’t kissed me yet,” Dan whispers back. “Rude.”   
  
Phil grins. “I just shaved your face for you, you idiot.”   
  
Dan says nothing, obviously wanting nothing more than their lips pressed up against each other, and once they are, Phil wonders why they hell he’s waited this long to do so after those long two weeks. Maybe he truly can’t survive alone.   
  
They pull away and Dan has a happy look on his face. “You owe me a shower and pizza,” is what he says.   
  
Phil hums, “And you need to never not shave again. Beard burns can be just a you thing, I’m fine missing out,” he says.   
  
Dan laughs again and kisses him. When he pulls away he looks happy and sleepy and fond all at the same time,    
  
“That’s fine with me,” he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks dan
> 
> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
